The Mobian Knights I: The First of Many
by NeverWatchedMatrix
Summary: Okay, so it's Mobious. Eggman has been defeated... When a new hedgehog comes to town. The Sonic Team has scanned his power level, and it's OVER 9000! But... Is he friend or foe? Find out, 'cause if not, Sonic and pals are gonna get their butts kicked! Indefinite Hiatus.
1. The First Glimpse

Prologue the first: The Dark Side Awakes

Begin AN

**Me: PALADIN101 IN GUYS! Hey guys! My first story, so there'll be no characters showing up in this AN to start out with! Yes! I don't have to deal with Shadow's chainsaw! It'll be short enough to begin with too…**

**Shadow: You called? (Revs his chainsaw) Oh, and me and the Sonic Team don't belong to you, we belong to Sega.**

**Me:0_o So, uh, yeah! Enjoy the story… GYAHH! STOP TRYING TO KILL ME! (Runs away with Shadow following, waving his chainsaw)**

End AN

As the mysterious young hedgehog stepped through the door to his preschool, ready to do some reconnaissance before his first day, a separate being was watching. The shadows seemed to writhe and twist around the dark grey hedgehog, who quickly jumped from them. The hedgehog tried to run, but was tripped by his own shadow, and landed on his head, knocking him out instantly. As he tried to get up, he realized that he was being held down by the shadows. He opened his mouth to cry out for help, the shadows slid their way down his throat. As the young hedgie writhed and tried to breathe, the shadows worked their way into his body. He struggled harder as more darkness forced its way down his throat. He was in immense pain. After a few more seconds of struggling, he found he could breathe again. He quickly took advantage of that, but then realized that the shadows had gotten into his bloodstream. He was in big trouble now. After a few more seconds, the shadows had successfully infiltrated his heart, causing it to pump the shadows to his brain irregularly fast. After another thirty seconds, the young hedgehog finally relaxed a little, felling in less pain as he grew accustomed to the shadows writhing their way through his blood.

_Time for phase two, then._ thought the mysterious hedgehog that had been watching this whole thing happen.

Suddenly, the young hedgehog doubled over in pain, as he felt the shadows infiltrate his very soul. He almost cried out, but couldn't. After a minute or two of unbearable pain, the shadows encountered the light at the bottom of his soul. Suddenly, a dark silver light enveloped the young hedgehog, transforming him from a short-quilled Sonic lookalike into a handsome young hedgehog, with one quill that stuck down, and the rest all stuck up. His normal quills flared, and then developed a shining silver streak down each one. Pure energy bands formed on his wrists, and a silver streak ran up his arm from each. A similar thing happened to his legs and ankles. His muzzle elongated, and grew almost to the length of a fox's. It then turned a grey color. His eyes finally opened, and the mysterious older hedgehog was surprised, for for a moment, his eyes shined with the same silvery color that now ran down his back spines like a liquid. Finally, his back spines grew jagged, and his tail elongated and grew the same features as his back spines.

_What happened? He should be pitch black… _thought the mysterious older hedgie as the youngling took one look at himself, and fainted. As he did so, he dropped his only piece of identification.

A card that read, 'Sor the Hedgehog.'

**Me: Damn it! IT MIGHT BE A WHILE 'TILL I UPDATE AGAIN I'M GOIN' ON VACATION SHADOW PLEASE DROP THE FRICKEN' CHAINSAW LATER BROS!**

**Shadow: And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Sor: Did you seriously HAVE to tell them? About my whole 'where I got my powers' thing?**

**Me: THE REST WILL REMAIN A SECRET UNTIL I WRITE YOUR ORIGINS STORY OH MY FREAKING GOD I'M OUT OF HERE! PALADIN101 OUT GUYS!**


	2. The Chase

Chapter 1: The First Encounter

**Me: Sorry guys! It's been a long wait, but cut me a little slack, huh? Do you have any idea how hard it is to get away from the Ultimate Life Form when he's trying to kill you with a chainsaw?**

**Shadow: LET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Me: Yeah… I trapped him and took his Chaos Emerald. Man, that was scary! Anyway, I don't own any of the Sonic Team characters, SEGA does… LET'S GO!**

'Okay, so Tails said that that weird energy reading was around here… But where?' wondered Sonic.

'Oh well. Least, it COULDN'T be ol' Egghead… We locked him away a year ago.' continued the Blue Blur.

It was a year after Eggman's final defeat. The team had been getting to more personal matters since then… Like buying some actual clothes for the guys, getting a place to stay (Knuckles had insisted that they live on Angel Island, because he didn't want to have to fly there every day on the Tornado just to watch over the Master Emerald), and actually working on their personal goals.

'Well… If it really as big as Tails said… Then it has to be a Chaos Emerald… Or at least something similar…' thought Sonic as he ran in the direction of the energy reading.

'Sonic! Come in! Do you read me?' asked a familiar voice over the headset comm. Sonic was wearing.

'Yeah Tails. Whaddya got for me?'

'Bad news- the energy reading just disappeared! Wait… Oh, it's just on the move. Uh… Right towards you!'

'Wait. What?'

Suddenly, there was a sonic boom, and Sonic almost got blown off his feet by something very fast.

'Alright, so it's a chase, is it? Let's go then…' muttered Sonic as he took off after the energy reading.

'Sonic! I've got identification! That high speed camera addition really paid off…' said Tails.

'So what is it, Tails?'

'Umm… Huh? Whoever this guy is, he seems to not have any records. I can't get any results!'

'Seriously? What does the scanner say?'

'Oh crud. Uhh, you might wanna rethink fighting this guy…'

'Why?'

'His power level… It actually exceeds yours!'

'WHAT?'

'Wait, I'm getting something… Umm… This guy…'

'Who is he, Tails?'

There was a loud gulp from Tails' end.

'One of our new neighbors.'

**Me: Sorry, but this was a bit of a rush job. Anyway, please rate and review. And a cookie and possible OC guest appearance to anyone who can guess who that guy was! (Just kidding about the cookie.)**

**Sonic: Uh, why is Shadow in a cage?**

**Shadow: WRAAAAAAAAAGH!**

**Sonic: Oh.**

**Me: Well, it's beginning to get crowded in here… Paladin101 out! See you guys soon! And I'm actually serious about the OC guest appearance, by the way…**

**Shadow: CHAOS…**

**Me: !**


	3. The Living Night

Chapter 2: The Shadowy Hero

**Me: Yo guys! I'm back! Now, just so you know, I'll be introducing my six OCs one at a time. Also, it might be advisable to pay some attention to the chapter titles; they'll provide a clue as to who gets introduced.**

**Shadow: And we of Sonic Team belong to SEGA, we know already!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah… Let's go!**

'Crud. I lost him,' said Sonic as he skidded to a full stop.

'No worries, Sonic,' comforted Tails, 'for now you should just get back home.'

'No worries? That guy was seriously strong!' complained the blue blur.

'Just move it; who knows where he'll show up next,' replied Tails, irritated.

'Fine, fine…'

**MUCH LATER…**

Sonic was just taking an evening 'jog', when he suddenly spotted a black and white hedgehog standing on a nearby building.

'Finally found you, faker!' yelled Sonic, straight back to his cocky old self.

'Hmph. Faker, you call me? So much for a little respect. You actually think you're good enough to be my fake at YOUR level of power?' shot back the hedgehog.

'I'll make you eat those words!' yelled Sonic, but just then, there was an explosion and a scream. Actually, a lot of screams.

'Ohohoho! I'm back, Sonic! And I brought the Eggs-o-Skeleton MK II with me!' yelled Eggman from a huge 'bot.

'Oh, come on! Why won't this guy just stay in jail?' complained Sonic as he turned towards the new threat.

'Okay, I haven't even known that guy for a full minute, and I already have an irrepressible urge to pound his face in,' commented the unknown hedgehog.

'And who is this newcomer? Another Ultimate Life Form?' jeered Eggman from his latest and greatest battle 'bot.

'Screw pounding his face in. I'm gonna send this guy to the hospital for the rest of his life!' growled the unknown hedgehog.

'You think we can take him?' asked Sonic.

'Yes,' replied the hedgehog.

**BOSS FIGHT: EGGS-O-SKELETON MK II**

**Sonic: Time to put this overgrown poultry product behind bars for good!**

**?: How about a little shadowboxing?**

Sonic started out with the usual attack; a spindash to the head. However, Eggman's newest creation was just fast enough to block his attack. Then the strange hedgehog jumped in and drew a blade from a sheath on his back. The hedgehog began slicing away at the Eggs-o-Skeleton, causing it to attempt an incredible punch. Just at the last second, the strange hedgehog yelled something and disappeared into the shadows.

'What the heck?' yelled Sonic, utterly shocked.

'Where did the new pest go?' yelled Eggman, even more confused.

'When I said 'shadowboxing', I MEANT shadowboxing,' came the mysterious hedgehog's voice from seemingly nowhere.

'Huh?' was all Eggman had time to say before the mysterious 'hog rose out of the Eggs-o-Skeleton's shadow and sliced away one of its' arms, before melting back into the shadow.

Suddenly, the hedgehog's shadow appeared, running out of the Eggs-o-Skeletons' towards Sonics'.

'There you are!' roared Eggman as the Eggs-o-Skeleton aimed a maximum-force blow at the hedgehog shadow.

Instead of the desired effect, all it did was damage the Eggs-o-Skeleton and make a huge hole in the cement of the road.

'You actually thought you could hit a shadow?' laughed the hedgehog as he emerged from Sonics' shadow.

'Who…?' managed Sonic.

'Later. Here we go! VOID REAPER SLASH!' yelled the hedgehog, just before unleashing a huge wave of energy from his sword that sliced the Eggs-o-Skeleton in half, causing it to blow. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was an unconscious Eggman, and a note.

**BOSS FIGHT CLEAR!**

**Sonic: That was interesting…**

Sonic approached the note just after getting Eggman arrested.

'Let's see what this says…' he said, and then he grabbed the note and began to read.

**I am that which lurks deep inside,**

** I am that which makes the bravest cry,**

** I am that which gave evil life,**

** I am that which suffers most in strife,**

** I am that which everyone fears,**

** I am the one who is always in tears,**

** I am the one who faces his fears,**

** I am that which quells his tears.**

** What am I?**

** From,**

** Sor the Hedgehog.**

'What? A riddle? Sor… That must be that guys' name… Well, I better show this to Tails…' mused Sonic as he sped off home.

**Me: Well, the review contest is still open… And I'll apply the same rules with anyone who can solve this riddle! Rate and Review, PLEASE!**

**Sonic: But what was the answer to the riddle?**

**Me: Answers will be found… Until then, Pala-**

**Eggman: I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!**

**Me: Shut it. Paladin101 out guys!**


	4. The Holy One

Chapter 3: The Godess Enforcer

**Me: Yeah, I couldn't think of anything better. Anyway, let's have… Sor do the disclaimer.**

**Sor: Yeah, yeah, you don't own Sonic Team, blah blah blah.**

**Me:… Well, that was better than I expected. Here we go!**

Sonic Team Apartment

10:30 AM

'Good morning!' said Amy brightly as she walked into the living room.

'Ungh.' Everyone else (except for Sonic) grunted in response.

'Morning.' Was Sonic's response.

'Well, since no one here is apparently able to do anything but grunt, I guess I'll go for a walk!' smiled Amy.

Station Square, Downtown

10:45 AM

'Well, that was a good idea. Everyone is probably awake by now, so I better…' said Amy, but just then, there was a loud crash from nearby.

'What the-? I'd better check it out.' Said Amy, pulling out her hammer and running towards the source of the crashing noise.

'And stay down!' a female yelled from a nearby alleyway.

As Amy skidded into the alley, she took stock of the situation in an instant. A female hedgehog that bore a strong resemblence to herself was standing in front of a huge group of thugs, each with a shocked expression. One, the one in front, was on the ground. He was winded. Probably from the large scythe that the girl hedgehog was waving around.

Amy jumped up behind the girl hedgehog, ready to support her.

**Sub boss: Band of Thugs**

**Amy: I'm here to help!**

**?: Okay, thanks! Time to shine!**

Amy jumped up, throwing her hammer into the mass of thugs. It took out about three of the thugs. She landed and grabbed it, swinging away at the thugs.

Meanwhile, the girl hedgehog had been making short work of every thug that came near he. A well placed scythe end here and there, and they dropped like rocks.

However, there were a ton of thugs streaming out of a nearby doorway.

_That must be their hideout! _thought Amy.

The girl hedgehog then started using the more lethal end of the scythe against the more heavily armed thugs. She slashed a guy right across the stomach, knocking him out from blood loss.

A few more slams and cuts, and the girl hedgehog was standing right in front of the door. Just then, a huge fist shot out from the door, catching her in the stomach.

'Freakin'…' she muttered, before a huge, heavily armed thug walked out of the door.

**Boss Fight:**

**Thug Gang Boss**

**Amy: What in the world-?**

**?: So, this guy is the target…**

The girl hedgehog jumped at the thug boss, who reacted quickly with a pistol. She slashed away the bullets and slashed the gun.

Meanwhile, Amy was stuck handling the goons. After a moment's thought, she used the Piko Piko Tornado technique to clog the door way with unconscious guards, and then turned to help out.

She found it wasn't needed. The girl hedgehog had totally disarmed the thug boss, and had him in a position where he would die if he even twitched.

'Target disarmed and neutralized. Get the police to arrest this guy.' said the girl hedgehog, just before disappearing in a flash of light.

When Amy could look again, she saw that the thug boss was stunned, and all that was left of the girl hedgehog was a sheet of paper.

'Well. I guess this is a job for the police,' Amy said, pulling out her phone.

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

'Hmm. I wonder what that sheet of paper says, anyway…' wondered Amy as she picked it up.

**WHAT THE PAPER SAID**

**I am that which shows the path,**

**I am that which day summons,**

**I am that which all are bound to,**

**I am that which no one binds,**

**I am that that purges evil,**

**I am that which always triumphs,**

**What am I?**

'It's got a name on it… Luce the Hedgehog, huh?' wondered Amy, as she tucked the card into her pocket and began to walk back to the apartment.

**Me: Okay, same rules apply as to the former riddle… And, if you haven't guessed, the shadowy figure is Sor… But, PLEASE! Rate and review! I've only got ONE! And, you can get an appearance on this story if you are the first to figure it out.**

**Sor: So, you're introducing us one by one?**

**Me: Yup. And each title will give a clue as to who shows their face. Plus a boss battle and riddle in every chapter!**

**Sor: Sweet!**

**Me: Paladin101, signing off! See ya later!**


	5. The Hurricane Archer

**Chapter 3: The Zephyr Assassin**

**Me: Paladin101 in! Sorry for taking so long… But hey, I don't own the Sonic Team, SEGA does, and here comes the next guy.**

**?: FINALLY!**

**Me: Geez, calm down… LET'S GO!**

Tails was flying high today. He was seriously feeling on top of the world… He had actually managed to defend himself against Shadow! Thank god for that fighting training with Knuckles… He had defended himself against an attack from the Ultimate Life Form! He was seriously feeling proud.

Of course, pride comes before a fall. He decided to handle it himself when his headset (a recent creation of his) picked up a distress signal from nearby – a call for 911.

He flew down and was nearly knocked off his feet when he landed. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

His suspicions were confirmed when a massive mechanical monster crashed through the nearest building, back first. A gust of wind strong enough to blow away a building was what caused it, as Tails found out painfully as said gust crashed into him.

Then a green hedgehog FLEW through the hole. He was riding a strong gust of wind, the same concept as a balloon blasting around a room on a massive scale.

The hedgehog unloaded a few arrows into the beast, and then pointed his bow at the sky. With a cry of 'LIGHTNING BARRAGE!' the hedgehog let the arrow fly into a cloud, which then rained bolts of lightning into the monster.

Tails took to the sky and hovered next to the hedgehog.

**BOSS FIGHT**

**MECHA OVERLORD**

**Tails: WHAT IS THAT THING?**

**?: Dead.**

The hedgehog let another few arrows fly into the monster as Tails took out his wrench and got in close.

The monster batted away the arrows and fired a laser at the green hedgehog, knocking him out of the sky as Tails examined the robotic menace.

Tails began to unscrew a few panels on the robo's back as the green hedgie gather energy in his palm and fired a huge beam of wind energy.

The fight went back and forth like that for a few minutes, until finally, the hedgie knocked the now immobile robo over… At least, that's what he thought until Tails emerged, clutching TWO Chaos Emeralds and grinning. The green hedgie smiled and shook his head, embarrassed, then disappeared in a miniature tornado that spiraled up around him.

As the robo was being hauled away, Tails noticed something. There was a note, like the ones Sonic and Amy had found. He picked it up and read it. It went like this…

**I am that which always flows free,**

**Try as you might, can't catch me.**

**I am the one who attacks from afar,**

**And disappears, who knows who you are,**

**I am the one who fights 'till the end,**

**And never throws a punch**

**But I can still hit you**

**And you'll never know**

**Who I am.**

**From,**

**Tor the Hedgehog**

Tails read through it and shook his head in confusion. Whoever this guy was, he knew how to make a riddle… He turned around and headed home.

**Me: Answer to two times ago's riddle? Darkness. Duh.**

**Sor: And, by the way, EGGMAN IS AN IDIOT!**

**Eggman: DAMN YOU!**

**Me: Both of you, SHUT THE *&^% UP! Anyway, the person to guess the answer gets a prize! Prizes go to ShadowEmpress76, so far. Anyway, until I can trust Shadow to not try to kill me with a chainsaw, he won't be making an appearance. Besides, I have a special plan... But you'll have to wait for Chapter 9! PALADIN101 OU-**

**Eggman: I WILL DEFEAT YOU!**

**Me: Guys, can someone... PLEASE GET THAT *&^%ING EGG WYVERN OUT OF MY ROOM! Paladin101 OUT!**


	6. The Wild Fighter

The Wild Fighter

**Me: YO! Paladin101 IN! Sorry I took so long, but Shadow escaped. SOMEONE forgot to take away his Chaos Emerald, and he chased us with that freakin' chainsaw for a full week before we managed to stop him.**

**Tor: I said I was sorry!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Read and Review! Oh, and I don't own anything but the storyline and my OCs.**

Knuckles was resting on Angel Island, content with the knowledge that the Master Emerald was safe. Just then, there was a loud crash and part of one of the island's mountains fell off the mountain. Knuckles opened his eyes, surprised.

'Better go check it out…' he muttered as he raced off.

The frequency of the crashes was increasing, and so was Knuckles' concern. Whatever was making that level of noise, it had to be powerful.

Just then, a brown hedgehog that vaguely resembled Sonic went crashing into a tree beside him. As the dust settled, the hedgehog leaped out of the crater that had once been a tree and out of the forest. Knuckles leaped after him, positive that he was the source of the noise. What he found just out of the forest was amazing and terrifying.

'Holy crap.' breathed Knuckles as the hedgehog attacked what appeared to be a version of the Eggs-o-Skeleton on autopilot.

**BOSS FIGHT**

**EGGS-O-SKELETON MK 3**

**Knuckles: Another one?**

**?: Time to bring the pain!**

The mysterious hedgehog wasted no time in attacking the Eggs-o-Skeleton, although Knuckles hesitated for a second, hovering on the winds. This version of the Eggs-o-Skeleton seemed to have been outfitted with extra strength, but the hedgehog was taking the attacks like they were nothing. A compartment on the Eggs-o-Skeleton's chest opened, and a huge laser blasted out, blowing the hedgehog away. Knuckles was able to figure out that that was what the thing had used to send the hedgehog into a tree.

However, the hedgie seemed unfazed by the assault. Knuckles quickly joined in on the attack, wondering if this hedgehog was connected with the ones that Sonic, Amy, and Tails had run into. He was certainly strong, proved when the hedgie sent the Eggs-o-Skeleton reeling into another mountain with a strong punch.

'So you're the Guardian of the Master Emerald? Care to help me get this bucket of bolts off your island?' the hedgie asked Knuckles while the machine was recovering from the incredible force of the punch.

Knuckles grinned and cracked his namesakes. 'Let's do it.' he agreed.

The hedgie grinned back and prepared himself for something. 'Hope this doesn't hurt your feelings too much. EARTHQUAKE BREAKER!' he shouted as he slammed both fists into the ground. A powerful shockwave shot out from him, making most of the mountain the Eggs-o-Skeleton was trapped in crumble to pieces.

Unfortunately, the assault was apparently nothing to the flight-capable Eggs-o-Skeleton, which just managed to get out of the mountain before the shockwave tore it to pieces.

Knuckles was ready for that though, and with a cry of 'STONE FISTS!' he sent the Eggs-o-Skeleton right at the hedgie.

With a crazy smile, the hedgie, obviously on an adrenaline high, shouted 'MAGNITUDE 10! EARTHQUAKE PUNCH!' right before slamming his fist into the bot. The ruined bot was basically atomized by the incredible force of the mountain-moving attack, and exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Knuckles came down, searching for any sign of the hedgehog. All he found was a note.

The note read as follows:

**I am that which is always beneath,**

**I am that on which you trample,**

**I am that which supports your feet,**

**I am that which is extremely ample,**

**I am the one who controls this force,**

**I am the one who will help you, of course.**

**Who am I?**

**From,**

**Slice the Hedgehog**

'Might as well talk to Sonic about this…' muttered Knuckles as he glided off towards Station Square.

**Me: And that's the next part of this tale! Oh, and sorry about you guys who were expecting a lot of romance, but I haven't introduced everyone yet. Riddle from two chapters' ago answer… Light, of course. Anyway, the prize for answering this riddle is the same as always. Oh, and by the way, if you're wondering why it's so quiet in here, it's because Tor ate the last of the Chips Ahoys. So everyone is trying to kill him.**

**BOOM!**

**Me: That'll be Sor trying to blow him up with a RPG. Anyway, I gotta go to the store and buy some more before they succeed. Paladin101 out!**


	7. The Tranquil Chill

The Tranquil Chill

**Me: Paladin101 in! I'm back!**

**Sor: You've made that clear enough.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, everyone should be expecting more regular updates after April 14****th****, just a heads up. That's my birthday and I'm asking for a MacBook Pro. Yeah, I don't own anything but the storyline and five people so far, SEGA owns the Sonic Team, Shadow owns his chainsaw, and Sor owns the death threat he made for me if I claimed him and his team directly. Read and review! Here we – GAAAAAH! SHADOW, GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! ROLL IT, ROLL IT NOW!**

Cream was walking to the Station Square Chao Garden, slightly worried. The recent appearances of the strange, powerful hedgehogs had already made the news somehow, and rumors were circulating that there were still more to come. She was hoping that if that was true, the next one wouldn't be after her friends…

The walk passed by fairly uneventfully. Cream entered the Chao Garden and looked around. Everything seemed intact, but there was a hedgehog that she hadn't met before. The hedgehog was a female wearing a strangely reflective dress, reminiscent of a glacier or frozen lake. Cream walked up to the hedgehog girl, noting that she had a Chao in her hands that was the same light blue as her fur.

'Hello! My name is Cream. Who are you?' asked Cream cheerfully. The hedgehog looked over her shoulder at Cream and smiled.

'My name is Glace the Hedgehog. And this is my Chao, Freezer.' replied the hedgehog.

'It's very nice to meet you, Miss Glace!' smiled Cream happily. Cheese floated over her shoulder and greeted the hedgehog with a cry of 'Chao chao!'

'Oh! I almost forgot – this is Cheese!' said Cream as Cheese settled into her arms.

'He's quite energetic. Freezer, say hello…' remarked Glace as the Chao in her arms took to the air.

'Chao, chao!'

'Chao, chao chao.'

'Chao chao chao?'

'Chao!'

Once their little discussion was over, the two Chao returned to their owners. Roughly translated, the discussion went something like:

'Hi, I'm Freezer!'

'Hello, Freezer! I'm Cheese.'

'Isn't this discussion a little redundant since our owners have already introduced us?'

'Yes!'

…So, yeah. Redundant Chao conversations aside, Cream and Glace were already speaking of the new hedgehogs.

'Every person they've encountered was either getting beat up by them or one of my friends.' said Cream.

'Interesting pattern, don't you think? These hedgehogs seem to be only encountering members of the Sonic Team, and leaving behind little riddles for them…' mused Glace.

'Yeah! Mr. Sonic, Mr. Knuckles, Ms. Rouge, and my friend Tails met up with the four that have appeared so far.' remarked Cream.

'Well, I'm sure you guys will figure it out. Whatever the case, they seem to be connected. That, and from what I've heard, they won't be able to conceal themselves for long…' said Glace.

'That is probably true. It has been very nice meeting you, Miss Glace, but I have to go home now.' said Cream, bidding Glace farewell with a little bow.

'Of course. Goodbye!' said Glace, waving the little bunny and her Chao away.

Later, while walking home, Cream found something – a scrap of paper – in her pocket. She read it quickly.

**I am that which causes much grief,**

**But yet, much joy as well,**

**You see me much, in many ways,**

**My story is hard to tell.**

**You see me in the snowy months,**

**And the season of rain as well,**

**And always, in the desert,**

**I am a welcome surprise, that much I'll tell.**

**Of course, I'm always around,**

**In many, many ways,**

**In this wet and wild world,**

**Can you see through my haze?**

**For I hide many things,**

**Both beautiful and strange,**

**From the world above the depths,**

**Of my great maze.**

**And yet, I am what makes up most of this earth,**

**This wild, blue world,**

**And to the Chao, those little balls of fluff,**

**I am the most precious thing they hold.**

**What am I?**

**From,**

**Glace the Hedgehog.**

'Miss Glace?...Oh my!' said Cream as she came to a sudden realization.

'I should show this to Mister Sonic!' she said as she took to the skies.

**Me: Okay, the riddle this time is more confounding than usual, and you didn't see her powers, so I'll give you a hint: The answer is in the riddle, but in more than one form. Anyway, after Shadow killed some random guy who had made fun of him after dragging him into my room, I didn't exactly want to make a chapter with more violence. Someone should really take that chainsaw away from him. Answer to riddle from two chapters ago (seeing the pattern now?): Wind.**

**Tor: Duh.**

**Me: Shut it. I'm not in the mood for more of your brand of stupidity. Paladin101 out!**


End file.
